Foldable and/or displaceable vehicle seats are generally known. Known mechanisms for the folding or pivoting and displacing of the vehicle seat make provision that on folding, a vehicle seat is folded together or upended, in order to make an entry of a passenger into a row of seats behind this vehicle seat easier. On displacing, the vehicle seat is displaced relative to a vehicle floor along or respectively in or contrary to a direction of travel of the vehicle.
For example, from EP 1 413 473 A1 a foldable vehicle seat, mounted so as to be longitudinally displaceable, is known. The foldable vehicle seat includes a pushing mechanism with a track part on the seat side and a track part on the body side or on the motor vehicle side, wherein, for folding, the track part on the motor vehicle side is separated from the body. A folding is only possibly in one folding position.
An optimum folding position is selected so that a maximum space is created for an entry of a passenger, and/or at the same time a collision with a front seat or with a central console is avoided.
It is therefore at least one object herein to provide a method for adjusting a vehicle seat, a vehicle seat, and a vehicle with a vehicle seat, by which an optimum folding position is able to be found in a simple manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.